1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a preparing method, and a dry film resist comprising the same, more specifically for pattering the barrier ribs of Plasma display panel (PDP).
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) is a flat display device using a plasma phenomenon, which is also called a gas-discharge phenomenon since a discharge is generated in the panel when a potential greater than a certain level is applied to two electrodes separated from each other under a gas atmosphere in a non-vacuum state. Such a gas-discharge phenomenon is applied to display an image in the plasma display panel. At present, a generally used plasma display panel is a reflective alternating current driven plasma display panel. On a rear substrate, phosphor layers are formed in discharge cells compartmentalized by a barrier rib. The above plasma display panel forms its outer shape by positioning a rear substrate and a front substrate (for convenience, referred to as a first substrate and a second substrate, respectively) spaced with a predetermined distance therebetween and substantially parallel with each other like other flat panel display devices such as vacuum fluorescence display (VFD) or a field emission display (FED). The substrates are joined using a binder along their circumferences to form a discharge cell in a vacuum state.
Recent developments in the display industry are spurring work for manufacture of display panels with high resolution. One of the works is to form finely-patterned barrier rib in a short time.
In the prior art, a pattern of barrier rib for a plasma display panel is generally formed by coating and drying a paste composition for preparing barrier rib, forming a dry film the dried composition, covering a mask with a predetermined pattern, and exposing with Ultraviolet light. However, the conventional pattering method cannot be applied for large-sized panel, and requires a special mask adapted for newly-changed pattern. If the mask has defects, all panel prepared by using the mask have defects.
To resolve the problems in the prior art, the patterning method using a laser direct image (LDI) develops to finely-pattering the large-sized panel by removing a photomask and achieving resolution of wavelength of light source. However, the direct image pattering method requires a long exposure time and work time to lower the productivity compared to the patterning method using the photomask.